


Secret Santa #1: Roxy

by KittysMuse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittysMuse/pseuds/KittysMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, this is the upload of a secret santa fic for someone! Not saying who yet, just in case. :] It's also a rather short fic, but hopefully still pretty good (especially since I've never written for Roxy before).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa #1: Roxy

The Land of Pyramids and Neon is a rather colorful one, with bright reminders that all those within are long dead and hopeless. You had never seen such structures before in your life, so your first response had been to discover the secrets within. You soon discovered your mistake and that your hangover can indeed get much, much worse. The flares only served to increase it, and for days no one was able to reach you through the dark cloud of nothing that had appeared upon you gaining your senses too quickly for you to bear. 

Jane was your lifeline. Worried, she followed the path you had taken to find the gate to your land and arrived in a fluster, afraid that something had harmed you like the skeleton beasts you all discovered in Jake's land. What she found was you, curled up in a form you hadn't bothered to move from in who knows how long while the empty bottles surrounding you attempted to console you with their drunken hissed whispers. The thing you had relied on the most to mask your pain and your complete comprehension of surrounding events had finally failed you and only the reassuring hugs and words from the short young woman you had just recently met in person could calm the chaos threatening to swirl out of control within your soul. 

She isn't with you now and won't be for a while longer, but now you think you can manage. Virtual worlds and mirages framed by alcohol are no longer your companions when the only thing separating you from your best friends is a jump through a window pane of nothingness and a brightly colored hoop. The Batterwitch did something good after all, though you're sure that was certainly not her intent. 

The constant heat keeps you from entering most of the places of the dead now, but for your final task you have to enter the lair of a being who knows much more about this near-futile game than you do. It's a slightly intimidating task, but in a session in which the players of Skaia are perpetually trapped in a stalemate she doesn't have much better to do. Besides, you reflect, you still want to meet your daughter and to do that all four of you need to confront and gain the knowledge of your denizens. Tonight--or today, time is near impossible to track in a land devoid of its common markers--is finally the moment you meet a beast you once thought was simply an outdated web browser: Nix.


End file.
